org_idolfandomcom-20200214-history
90's Rock Week
90's Rock Week is the third episode of ORG X Factor. The finalists are given the task of performing a rock song released during the Ninety's. Judge's Demo Track: All I Want (Performed by Jerby) Performances AJ Song: [https://soundcloud.com/oddfictionrambles/iris-for-jerbs Iris] Judges's Comments: *''Boo'' - I'm not sure if this was better than your previous performances but it was pretty solid. I could hear emotion in your voice. Some of the higher parts were almost a little unpleasant. Just work on control. *''Jerby'' - *''Marco'' - You were very emotional, and that showed. It affected your singing slightly, but not enough to make it worse. You had very good diction, so you were understandable despite your voice overpowering the microphone. I liked you song choice. I really liked the power you put into the high parts. I don't think you should do a full song in the higher range, but those little parts were nice. *''Perry'' - Good song choice! (Sorry Jino). I think the somber tone to the song worked well with the natural tone of your voice. I liked the power and emotion in the song. If I had to change anything, you risked being a little whiny during the louder, higher parts. Overall solid, and I think this was an improvement, so keep moving forward. Alf Song: [https://soundcloud.com/weegie92/wonderwall-oasis-cover-1 Wonderwall] Judges's Comments: *''Boo'' - You were pitchy in places throughout the song. I preferred the second half of the song over the first half. This wasn't your worst performance but it wasn't your best either. *''Jerby'' - *''Marco'' - Your pitches were off at times, but you were so confident, that I believed you were singing it correctly 100% of the time. Your tone and timing was great, and your sustained notes were amazing. You're diction was good; for the first time I actually understand why it's called Wonderwall. Overall, I enjoyed listening to your singing. I think you did much better during the chorus than during the verses, but that can be fixed by reviewing the melodies, because it's clear you grasp the tune. *''Perry'' - I think the song choice was also really good for you. Maybe it's the genre. It fit your voice nicely. It sounded like you had a little trouble with pitch in some places, but you're following the rhythm of the songs a lot more closely, so that's really good. Additionally, as the song progressed, you got your pitch on check, so maybe the beginning's to your performance's are something to look out for. You had good technique for much of the song, and you seemed to match the tone of the song. Good job! Austin Song: [https://soundcloud.com/aellis95/creep-x-factor-90s-rock-week Creep] Judges's Comments: *''Boo'' - This was a good song for you. The beginning was kind of slow and some notes were iffy but overall this was a pretty solid performance. It picked up as the song went along. *''Jerby'' - *''Marco'' - Nice picture... uh... woah. You've really improved. You fell flat at times, but you were amazingly on pitch most of the time. As always, your timing was great. You gave my chills on "I'm a widow" every time, or at least I assume those are the words. Diction was good. I would definitely listen to this again. I don't know how I was supposed to feel by the end, but I felt hollow, in a good way. You made me feel the music. *''Perry'' - Your pitch and your rhythm were on point. You sounded a little dulled in the verses, but I think you did better on the choruses. Maybe it's a result of the genre, I think R&B worked far better for you. The song also didn't seem to move anywhere, it stayed at roughly the same spot energy and power-wise the entire performance. That said, your technique was good, so it's a tradeoff I suppose. Additionally, I would recommend editing your background music separately from your audio, but your setup might be weird. Regardless, you did a good job, so congratulations. Dennis Song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKiKwJ8A6Is&feature=youtube_gdata Nobody's Wife] Judges's Comments: *''Boo'' - This was a really good performance. Your voice is very smooth. The only bad thing I can say is when you held the long notes they went flat/off-pitch and sounded a bit like you were walking the line of singing and screaming. But other than that you are a serious front runner in this competition. *''Jerby'' - *''Marco'' - I melted. I actually melted. This was amazing. I couldn't really understand what you were saying, so diction. However, you're emotion was clear so kudos. Pitch and timing was great. Your tone matched the song while being rich. Either I wasn't paying attention to how awesome you sound, or you've improved greatly because this is amazing. So, diction is my biggest note. You had a few moments going up high when you were a little bit wonky but so unnoticable that it's alright. *''Perry'' - I think the genre/song matched your voice very well, and you did a good job matching the pace and vibe of your selection. I think the emotion was a bit dulled, but I suspect that's something inherent to the song. You followed the song very well technically, and your voice was powerful the whole way through. Very solid, carry on! Gerda Song: [https://soundcloud.com/musicalwater/one-by-u2-performed-by-gerda One] Judges's Comments: *''Boo'' - This was not your best performance and I think it's because of song choice. This song didn't really fit your soft tone and on some parts your vocals were a little shaky. *''Jerby'' - *''Marco'' - Pitch is awesome, though you fell flat at times. You sounded a little bit nasally, but if that was a stylistic choice you did it well. You kept up good time with the track. I liked the middle parts in your range, like the beginning of the verses. You have this tendency of holding our your s, and I would suggest focusing more on the vowels in the words. You seem to know the song very well. I really like the high part at the end. *''Perry'' - I think rock might not be your cup of tea, but you still did well regardless. Your pitch was correct, and your rhythm worked. I think at times tone might've been an issue, but you were clearly experimenting technically, and I appreciate the effort. The emotion we've been asking for was quite good, and well received (by me anyway). Good job! Jino Song: Judges's Comments: *''Boo'' - This is probably one of your better performances. It was missing a "wow" factor and was neither great nor bad. Overall an average/solid performance. *''Jerby'' - *''Marco'' - Nice rich tone, along with understandable words. Your pitch was good, along with your timing, though at times you felt a little bit toneless. Your emotion wavered from fairly evident to nonexistant. Either would be okay, but I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be feeling at times. Overall, great job, great improvement. *''Perry'' - Relative to your fellow competitors, you picked a very upbeat song. I think you are the most improved of the cast for this round. Your pitch and rhythm improved dramatically, and you had a good energy about the song. If you can continue performing at this level, you could do quite well. Congratulations! Lindsay Song: [https://soundcloud.com/lindsay-samuels/you-oughta-know-week-1-cover-90s-rock You Oughta Know] Judges's Comments: *''Boo'' - OMG, as usual you killed it! You are defiantly one of the front runners of this competition. *''Jerby'' - *''Marco'' - Great pitch and timing, but I can't tell what you're saying often. I love your song choice. You have such a good range, and this song really shows that. Your power shows through the recording, though recordings rarely do justice. Your tone is, uh, I wouldn't say pure but it's so deliberate and rich that it's amazing. I'd listen to this again. *''Perry'' - Wonderful job! The song choice was really good; it sounded like a song that reasonably you could have been the original artist. That is something to shoot for. As usual, your pitch, rhythm, and technique were all great. No real comments here, just a "keep up the fabulous work". Minke Song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbI374aald0 Nothing Else Matters] Judges's Comments: *''Boo'' - This wasn't your best performance. You were pitchy throughout the song and some of the harmonies were off. The performance just never really picked up in my opinion. *''Jerby'' - *''Marco'' - You had nice pitch. It sounded sharp, but that might be the song. You sounded as though you were singing with your mouth too closed, so suggestion: open mouth more. Your harmonies were a little bit odd, so if you're going to do similar things in the future I suggest reviewing your track and making sure they match up timing wise. Overall, I think you did a good job, but you should work on your tone. *''Perry'' - Your voice is naturally somewhat softer and gentler than average. As we've discussed, this song was going to be most challenging for you in the builds and falls in the song. I think you did a great job with this aspect. Your pitch and rhythm were great. Also, your editing with the harmonies were spot on, truly an awesome job, keep it up! Natalie Song: [http://soundcloud.com/natalie-grisworld/one-of-us One of Us] Judges's Comments: *''Boo'' - This was a really good song choice for you and I think this has been your best performance. Not much I can really say but good job! I think you are the most improved this week. *''Jerby'' - *''Marco'' - Your audio was super odd, just to preface. it kept getting loud for a second. Your pitch and timing, as usual, is amazing. I love your tone, but your words are still hard to understand. You had the proper amount of emotion, your breathing wasn't weird, and I honestly want to listen to this again. A lot. Because you made it enjoyable to listen to, even if I couldn't tell what you were saying. *''Perry'' - With you especially, your tone/technique was really good. It sounded generally very pretty. Pitch and rhythm check. I think you could work on energy and power, but I really enjoyed this performance in particular, so you get a pass for this round xD Awesome job! Norbert Song: [https://www.facebook.com/video.php?v=814577305249999 Clumsy] Judges's Comments: *''Boo'' - I've been tough on you since the beginning. This performance defiantly showed improvements. Your vocals were still weak and pitchy in a few places but overall it was an okay performance. *''Jerby'' - *''Marco'' - It was hard to understand what you were saying at times, but overall pretty good. Your pitch sometimes was wonky, but the timing was great, as was the guitar playing. Try singing more from your throat and chest as opposed to your face. That sounds odd, but just try. You were very emotional during it, which was great. *''Perry'' - Pitch was generally good. Rhythm seemed good too. In other good news, your guitar playing is working better, so that's good to see. I think you need to work on higher notes, and on trying to sound a little less whiny (I'm not great at teaching technique, I'd ask your mentor D:); it became an issue with longer notes. It was good, but I know you can do better. Now go get it! Taylor Song: [https://soundcloud.com/taylor-marie-114/criminal-fiona-apple Criminal] Judges's Comments: *''Boo'' - I think you could of done much better. Your vocals were pitchy and a little bit weak. Defiantly not your best. *''Jerby'' - *''Marco'' - Nice ominous sounding music. You must have had a hard time keeping to the tune, because while it's clear it's the right notes, it's so odd against the music. Your timing is good, as is tone. Your words are hard to understand at times. It's so short though, and I wish I could hear more! *''Perry'' - I think the tone of your voice worked pretty well with the song choice. Your rhythm was very nice (I think it even improved a bit), but your pitch suffered a little bit. I know from your other performances that that's almost definitely a result of your sickness (feel better ^_^) I don't think it'll be a problem, what you did was good. Nice job! Tyler Song: [https://soundcloud.com/tb12-1/how-soon-is-now-org-idol-2 How Soon Is Now?] Judges's Comments: *''Boo'' - This was an average performance. I heard the falsetto you added and it wasn't spot-on but it wasn't that bad either. Near the end you like stopped and started a few times which was weird. *''Jerby'' - *''Marco'' - I couldn't quite grasp the melody at times, but you did a nice job not falling into speak singing without a musical backtrack. Nice job with the... uh... drumming? It complimented the singing. Your nice timing really made the song. I couldn't understand the words at times. *''Perry'' - I think I would agree that this isn't your genre (no offense). Luckily only 1/12 of the people who sing this week have to go home. From what I can hear, it sounds like you have pretty good technical ability, but it's quite difficult to determine without music. I can almost promise you that you won't make the finals without background music, if it's an issue of editing, I'm sure a host/your convenient mentor could help you. The performance was decent, not your strongest, but pretty good considering it clearly wasn't in your comfort zone. Good luck! Results Still In The Running Trivia